Sinful Ways
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: He knew it wasn't right, but he really didn't give a damn, anymore. ItaSasu


Uchiha Itachi was not a happy man today. No, he was not happy. His little slave, also know as Uchiha Sasuke, was not at work today, so hence, he couldn't torture him. So, yes, he was not happy. Seeing his little brother throw death glares at him was, like, rays of sunshine to him. And how he loved those glares. The day he wouldn't get to see them would be on the day of his death. Yes, tormenting his younger brother was an addiction. A sick addiction he knew wasn't at all healthy.

But above all, he did love him. No doubt about it.

Itachi walked around his office for some time before deciding to screw work and left out the door to his little slave at home. Yes, that did seem like the best option. Brother or not, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas do not miss work. No matter how severe the excuse was, Uchihas do not miss work. And Itachi fully intended on getting that point across Sasuke. One way or another, because either way, he had to learn. Mommy and Daddy aren't around anymore, so it was his duty to educate his little brother.

He quickly made his way over to where his car was parked, got in, and drove off. Not even bothering to let anyone know. He didn't need to say when he was leaving; he was president and he did no such things, especially when it came to his little brother. There was nothing more that Itachi could put before Sasuke. He was too important.

Getting out of his Toyota car, Itachi walked to the front entrance and was greeted by the old family butler. He walked inside, intent on finding the younger Uchiha. He walked past some rooms till he came to a halt at a particular door with a sigh directed towards the sadistic (was he really?) Uchiha:

I hope you die, Itachi.

He almost laughed. Almost - he was an Uchiha, after all. He knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer before opening it and walking inside. His lips curved upwards.

His little salve was reading a book. Ah, how nice, he thought.

"Sasuke."

The raven-haired man looked up from his book to glare at the man who spoke to him.

"What is this about you missing work? That is not very responsible," he said, wagging his index finger to the sides. Oh, messing with his little, innocent slave was so much fun. You can almost call him crazy, but it was his way of showing his love.

Sasuke's glare intensified. "What?" he bit out coldly. "You were the one who practically forced me to stay home because I 'needed some break'! Don't come in here with your shit! What, did you get bored by yourself or something?" He put his book down and crossed his arm.

Itachi smiled.

"Little Brother, I did no such thing." Itachi walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him on the bed. "If you wanted to stay home so badly and read this book, you should have said so. Instead of skipping work."

Sasuke moved away from him. "You sick, twisted man. You love to do this, don't you?" he asked, honestly annoyed.

"It's only because I love you," he said.

Sasuke glared. "I really do hate you." He stood and walked over to his desk. This happened every time. Itachi would make him stay home and, moments after, he'd come back accusing him of skipping work.

"You lie, Little Brother." Itachi walked over to Sasuke and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You enjoy it. You enjoy me. Don't deny it, Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed. And, it always ended like this: Itachi calling him a liar and abruptly leaving, only this time, he stayed close behind Sasuke. He swore, he didn't know why Itachi did this to him. It was driving him insane.

"You know, I enjoy it, too," he whispered, lowering his head to Sasuke's neck, lips clashing against heated, pale skin. Itachi's hot breath on him made Sasuke close his eyes and sternly grab onto the desk.

The older Uchiha stuck his tongue out to lick the sensitive skin of his brother's. So okay, maybe his love for his little brother was too much, but it was a type of love, but twisted. It wasn't long since he discovered his feelings towards Sasuke. He figured he always felt that way, and showed that love through tormenting him. And oh God, he loved it so much he couldn't live without it.

He began to trail kisses on Sasuke's jaw, and turned him over, staring into projected black pools. That look always drove him crazy. He knew it was forbidden love, but at this moment, he couldn't care less.

Sasuke gasped a little as he felt warm lips clash with his own. He knew that what they were doing wasn't right, but it surely didn't feel that way. If anything, he cursed the fact that they were related at all. He chose to go with his instincts and wrapped his arms around the older Uchiha's neck, pulling him down more. Itachi nibbled on Sasuke lip, asking for entrance, which was gladly given. He dipped his tongue in that hot mouth and tasted all of Sasuke. He pulled him closer, bodies heatedly rubbing against each other. The friction becoming to unbearable. Screw being brothers.

And before Sasuke could blink, he was being pushed against the bed, Itachi looming over him.

"Sasuke, we no longer are children of God," he whispered. Sasuke stared up at him. He knew that too well. Too goddamn well. "Do you know what that means?"

"Hn. I don't think we ever were. We were born to sin." Sasuke's words came out slowly, as if he were only realizing it now. Itachi groaned and thrust his hips, making Sasuke moan. He leaned down and kissed those rosy lips viciously, and with ownership he now possessed. Sasuke gladly gave in.

"And I most certainly can say it was only for the better."

And at that moment, Sasuke realized he couldn't be happier.

"I'm sure it is."

Itachi was a happy man.


End file.
